


Early Morning

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, an itty bitty tiny bit of fluff, slightly post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsutomu?” Goshiki froze and whipped his gaze towards the sound of his voice. It laughed and it took Goshiki a couple of seconds to realize that Semi was sitting on a bench not twenty feet from him, settled in the darkness between two vending machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

                Goshiki was used to waking up early. For the past year he had been up early to go to practice, or to go on morning runs with the team even on the rare days when there _wasn’t_ practice. But for a place like Shiratorizawa, getting up before seven and jostling with your roommate for a shower wasn’t a strange occurrence. People went to Shiratorizawa because they were smart or good at sports. People didn’t go to Shiratorizawa _just_ for school. Everyone had something to do beyond that.

                But this was the first time Goshiki had woken up before the sun had even started to rise. It was the first time he’d gotten the bathroom to himself for the full ten minutes it took him to get ready in the morning and it was the first time he’d really felt like he’d had the room to himself. Which, he’d had to remind himself as he dug around in his backpack for his keys, wasn’t necessarily true. His roommate was still sleeping in the top bunk. He gripped his keys in his hand to keep them from clinking together as he slipped out of the door and shut it easily behind himself.

                Early morning darkness was different than late night darkness, Goshiki thought as he stepped outside. It was colder, clearer somehow and it seeped into his lungs and through his blood. Goshiki took in a slow, deep breath, just short of a yawn and started down the sidewalk. He’d been out late at night before. More than once the bus had pulled onto campus on the wrong side of midnight after practice games, but it had felt different. It always seemed like it was warmer outside and the air was filled with the sounds of bugs and the sleepy grumbling of his teammates. There was always someone else out there somewhere, always a light on. Now the only sounds seemed to be his sneakers on the pavement and the jingle of his keys in his pocket.

                He wasn’t sure what he was doing out here so early. He’d just woken up full of nervous energy that left him feeling slightly cold. He’d tried to go back to sleep, but he did more tossing than anything and he’d simply given up on it. He felt like he was on the verge of some great change and that he had to move to keep up with it. He pondered over the feeling as he trekked across campus. He followed the familiar path between the dorms and the gym. There wasn’t a reason to go anywhere else.

                “Tsutomu?” Goshiki froze and whipped his gaze towards the sound of his voice. It laughed and it took Goshiki a couple of seconds to realize that Semi was sitting on a bench not twenty feet from him, settled in the darkness between two vending machines. Semi brought one of his legs under him and when he moved his phone lit up his face in a brief lightshow. “Good morning,” he called as Goshiki approached him.

                “Morning, Semi,” he replied. He thought Semi looked tired, slouched there on the bench and scrunched up in his hoodie as much as he could. Goshiki thought back to Tendou teasing the setter not too long ago about wearing jackets that were too big simply so he could hide in them when he got cold or tired. Goshiki shrugged off his backpack and settled into the empty spot next to Semi, who yawned into his sleeve.

                “What are you doing up already? It’s not even six,” Semi asked. Goshiki slouched in his seat and leaned his shoulders against the stucco wall. His nose was cold but the air in the collar of his jacket was warm. He fought the urge to tuck his face into it.

                “Nothing, really. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake up my roommate,” Goshiki explained. Semi shoved his hands into the big pocket of his hoodie and curled into himself, shivering.

                “I’m different. Usually Tendou has to wake me up in the morning,” Semi said. There was something about how he said that that Goshiki picked up on. Semi sounded tired, but in the dim light it was hard to tell what the setter looked like.

                “Did something happen?” Goshiki asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets to try and warm his fingers.

                “No?” Semi replied. He straightened up a little and Goshiki could see, barely, that the setter was smiling. “Nothing bad, anyways. I have an entrance exam to take in like,” he flipped his phone over and checked the time. His face was deeply shadowed in the bright light but Goshiki could still tell there were bags under his eyes before Semi sighed and tucked the device away again. “Two hours.”

                “For college?” Goshiki asked and Semi rolled his eyes with exaggeration. It made Goshiki feel like he’d asked something too obvious.

                “Yeah, for college. It’s only in Sendai though, so at least I don’t have to go very far. But I still can’t sleep at _all_ ,” Semi complained. Goshiki was tired just waking up and hour earlier, who knew how long Semi had been sitting out here.

                Goshiki thought about Semi going to take this test, and some part of him was relieved that this university was so close. He thought that maybe if Semi only went as far as Sendai, then perhaps he would still see him from time to time. It wasn’t like that with some of the other third years. Everyone had known for months now that Ushijima had been scouted to go to Tokyo and many of the others were trying to do the same.

                After this school year, Goshiki hadn’t really held any hopes that he would see the third years very often anymore, if at all. He’d miss most of them, he knew that, but when he thought of not seeing Semi anymore it stung somewhere low in his chest. Semi was always kind, and never teased him. He always seemed to be the easiest to get along with.

                “Well, I hope you do good on your test,” Goshiki said, fighting the urge to pout. Semi’s eyes narrowed.

                “Why do you say it like that?” the setter asked. “You sound like you don’t mean it.” Goshiki opened his mouth, shifting awkwardly.

                “It’s not that!” He defended. Semi laughed and waved him off. “I don’t know,” Goshiki ignored him. “I want you to do well, but…” he started. His face heated despite the cold air and he stared down at his knees awkwardly. Semi scooted close enough that their shoulders bumped.

                “Don’t tell me you’re gonna miss me?” Semi asked. His voice was low and when he spoke Goshiki felt his breath wash over his ear. Goshiki huffed and leaned away from him a little.

                “I guess so,” he admitted and he couldn’t bring himself to look Semi in the face. He felt the setter shift and a cool hand shoved itself under his arm. Goshiki’s spine went stiff when Semi tucked his arm against his chest. His hoodie was warm where they pressed together, but he could only barely feel Semi’s hair tickle at his numb skin under his ear. He sat there stiffly for several seconds and only spoke up when the setter squeezed his arm. “What are you doing?” he whispered loudly, like he thought someone would notice Semi pressing up on him.

                “I’ll miss you too,” Semi admitted. His fingers rubbed up and down Goshiki’s arm. He pulled the spiker’s sleeve up past his wrist and paused, but seemed to forego whatever he was thinking about and went back to rubbing his arm. “You’re really sweet, and I wish I had gotten to play with you more.” Semi’s voice was quiet even where he was at Goshiki’s shoulder. Goshiki wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that and slumped further against the wall.

                “Me too,” he said and after a pause added. “It’s gonna be different after everyone leaves.” He felt Semi nod.

                “It won’t be bad though. You don’t have to compete with Wakatoshi anymore, and you’re already used to having Shirabu set for you. You’ve got it easier than some other teams.” Semi sat up and when he looked at Goshiki his eyes shone bright green in the dim light of the vending machines around them. When Semi smiled at him, his heart seized up a little in his chest. “Come eat breakfast with me?” Semi asked.

When he didn’t answer immediately, Semi glanced away from him and Goshiki thought he looked a little self-conscious.  “The cafeteria’s gonna open in a few minutes and I need to eat something if I’m going to stay awake long enough to get to Sendai, much less take a long ass test.” With that, Semi stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. Goshiki felt like Semi would give up and go on without him if he let him.

“Yeah, I’ll eat something,” Goshiki followed him up and pulled his backpack on. “I guess I’ll go to practice early this morning,” he said. Semi headed out around the building. Now he could see that the sun was just starting to rise and Semi’s hair nearly glowed white in the light.

“I don’t envy you. Wakatoshi’s probably already up, you know,” Semi said. Goshiki let his shoulders drop. That wasn’t much of a surprise. Ushijima always seemed to be doing something productive with every waking moment. “He’d probably be happy if you showed up early and kept him company.”

“I don’t want to make a habit of that…” Goshiki mumbled. Semi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Offering this up as proof that I'm alive and that grad school hasn't ACTUALLY destroyed me. I don't even know how I got into GoshSemi okay I just feel like Semi would dote on him and it's just gotten out of control. 
> 
> Still on tumblr at miscwrites if anyone wants to talk~


End file.
